Riku
Riku é um dos vários personagens originais que aparecem em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, e também um dos personagens principais da série. Riku vive em Destiny Islands. Ele é o melhor amigo de Sora e Kairi. Riku tem cinco anos de idade durante Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, quinze durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, e dezesseis durante os eventos de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Kingdom Hearts II. O nome Riku é derivado da palavra japonesa para "Terra". Entradas do Diario ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Primeira entrada' Ilhéu. Um jovem autoconfiante sempre competindo com Sora. Ele odiava a monotonia da vida na ilha e construiu uma jangada com Sora e Kairi para explorar o mundo lá fora. Riku parece ter desaparecido junto com Destiny Islands. *'Segunda entrada' Quando as Destiny Islands desapareceram, assim ele fez. Até o momento que Riku reapareceu, Sora já tinha encontrado novos amigos, então Riku não se juntou a ele. Riku está disposto a ir a todo o lugar para salvar Kairi - mesmo tendo de unir forças com Maleficent. *'Terceira entrada' Riku ganhou imenso poder com as forças das trevas. Mas os seres humanos comuns não são páreo para as trevas, e está gradualmente consumindo o seu coração. *'Quarta entrada' Quando Kairi perdeu seu coração, Riku se aliou com Maleficent para salvá-la. Riku era realmente o legítimo mestre da Keyblade, mas uma vez que ele escolheu a escuridão sobre a luz, a arma escolheu Sora. Ansem explorou a fraqueza do coração de Riku e o possuiu. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Amigo de infância de Sora. Enganado pelas trevas e utilizadas por Maleficent e Ansem, Riku lutou uma vez contra Sora. A fim de selar a porta para a escuridão, Riku ficou com o rei do outro lado. Seu paradeiro atual é desconhecido. Sora viaja na esperança de encontrar Riku. *'Reverse/Rebirth' Primeira Entrada Um garoto que nasceu e cresceu em um pequeno grupo de ilhas. Riku sonhou em ver outros mundos, e assim ele deixou as ilhas, apenas para ser seduzido pelo poder das trevas. Escravizados por Ansem, perseguidor da escuridão, Riku colidiu com seu amigo de infância Sora. Mas no final, ele conseguiu recuperar-se e, junto com Sora, fechou a porta para a escuridão. Ainda assim, as feridas escuras no coração de Riku têm ainda que melhorar. Riku (Halloween Town) "Riku sonhou em ver outros mundos, e assim ele deixou as ilhas, apenas para ser seduzido pelo poder das trevas." ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'???' Pouco se sabe sobre este homem, exceto que ele usa o brasão de nossa Organização. Ele não foi visto para engajar os membros em combate, ao invés apenas salta e defende, enquanto observa os nossos movimentos. Faça dano suficiente, e ele vai teleportar para longe. *'Riku' O guerreiro da escuridão usa o robe de nossa organização. Um mestre do combate, ele combina ataques combinados com uma defesa apertada, um projétil , e um bloqueio-contra ataque. Sua arma cresce no poder quando a maré virar contra ele, aumentando seu alcance de ataque. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Primeira Entrada' A Forma que o antigo amigo de Sora, Riku, escolheu. Embora Xehanort tenha tentado controlar Riku de dentro do coração , Riku foi mais forte. Mas a única maneira de exercer plenamente a escuridão era tornar-se ele. Riku começou a chamar-se de "Ansem", talvez como um sinal de resolver. Ele viveria na escuridão, se isso é o que necessita para acordar Sora. *'Segunda Entrada' Antigo amigo de Sora. Ele tinha se tornado escuridão, a fim de usa-la, e tinha até mudado de aparência. Mas, quando o Kingdom Hearts Encoder do verdadeiro Ansem explodiu, Riku retornou à sua velha forma. Pode-se dizer que foi um milagre, trabalhado por um coração que a escuridão não poderia eclipsar . *'Ansem ' Misteriso portador das trevas. Qual seira o verdadeiro propósito dele? ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Um garoto que tm um enorme desejo de ver o "mundo lá de fora". Terra o escolheu para herar o poder da Keyblade. Ele profundamente cuida de seu amigo Sora, e acredita que a força q ele precisa para proteger seus amigos está esperando ele em algum lugar. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' thumb|left|260px|Terra escolhe o pequeno Riku para ser seu sucessorA história de Riku começa anos antes de noite em q ocorreu a invasão dos Heartless em Destiny Islands. Ele e Sora sempre treinavam e batalhavam para ver qual era mais forte. Em Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Terra sempre vinha para observar o potencial de Riku, e perguntar porque o desejo de sair de sua ilha. Riku diz a Terra que alguém ja saiu da ilha a muito tempo atrás, e visitou varios outros mundos. Riku diz que gostaria de deixar esse mundo tembém, para tornar-se forte o suficiente para proteger seus amigos e aqueles q ele tanto preza. Durante sua conversa, Terra tm uma visão de um garoto de cabelo branco em q se transformaria Riku em Kingdom Hearts II. E isso o convence a escolher Riku para ser seu sucessor e deixa Riku empunhar sua Keyblade para testar sua força. Ele convence Riku a manter essa conversa em segredo para o bem geral. Depois ele e Sora encontram Aqua, que encontra uma amizade similar como a que ela tm com Ven e Terra, ela pede para Sora proteger Riku para ele nunca perder seu caminho. Depois dos créditos do jogo, Sora e Riku são vistos sentados na praia em uma noite estrelada, quando eles estão prontos para ir pra casa, Riku vê o olhar triste de Sora e sugere que algúem de outro mundo sente-se triste também em algum lugar e sugere que Sora tente chegar a essa pessoa. Deposi disso Sora estende sua mão a Ven e ambos olham para o céu estrelado. Entre Birth By Sleep e Kingdom Hearts Uma noite há uma chuva de meteoros e uma misteriosa garota aparece nas ilhas. Aparentemente, Kairi é de outro, mundo distante, e agora está presa nas Destiny Islands, sem maneira de voltar para sua casa. Em um dos Ansem Reports é revelado que esse mundo é Radiant Garden. Riku, Sora e Kairi rapidamente criam um laço de amizade forte. Logo após da chegada de Kairi, Riku e Sora vão a um lugar secreto, uma caverna que eles frequêntemente exploram. Certa vez, Sora e Riku se deparam com uma enorme e misteriosa porta, mas eles não conseguem achar um jeito de abrí-la. Então decidem ir embora, mas Riku suspeita que aquele seria o Keyhole das Destiny Islands. A partir desse dia, Riku ficou obcecado por descobrir o que estaria além daquela porta, imaginando que aquela poderia ser uma passagem para outro mundo. Depois eu continuo aqui ok's? Memory Creator Formas e Roupas *'Dark Mode' Enquanto ainda usa o poder das trevas, Riku pode se transformar em uma versão das trevas de si mesmo e usar esse poder das trevas contra o oponente. Nessa forma, seu dorso, braços e pernas são cobertos por um material preto e azul/roxo q assemelha o tecido muscular. Em seu peito ele tem um símbolo muito similar ao dos heartless, e ele tem uns panos brancos no seu cinto. Em Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, ele se transforma dizendo "Darkness". Essa forma não aparece em Kingdom Hearts II. *'Riku-Ansem' Durante sua batalha com Roxas, Nobody do Sora, Riku se converte na forma de Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Ele permance nessa forma até o dispositivo criado por Ansem The Wise explodir, fazendo com que ele volte a sua forma verdadeira. Consequêntemente, ele perdeu varios de seus poderes das trevas que eram originalmente de Ansem, tais como cirar um Corridor of Darkness. YoungRikuRender.jpg|Riku quando criança KHRikuCG.jpg|A aparência de Riku em Kingdom Hearts, COM e 3D Riku drakmode.png|Riku durante sua Dark Form RikuHoodedSoulEater.png|Riku encapuzado empunhando a Soul Eater Blindfoldriku0.jpg|Riku com o robe da Organização XIII Rikunort.png|Riku-Ansem Keyblades Aqui estão todas as keyblades que apareceu o Riku empunhando-as thumb|left|185px|Soul Eaterthumb|left|185px|Keyblade of People's Hearts *'Soul Eater' A Keyblade que Riku ganhou de Malificent para "direcionar" seu poder das trevas. Ela aparece nos Kingdom Hearts 1, Chain of Memories, aparece no começo de Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e em Kingdom Hearts Coded. *'Keyblade of People's Hearts' Riku empunha essa keyblade enquanto está sob o controle de Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Aparece somente em Kingdom Hearts 1.thumb|left|185px|Way to the Dawn *'Way to the Dawn' É a Keyblade atual de Riku. Aparece em Kingdom Hearts II e Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Em Kingdom Hearts II durante a batalha final contra Xemnas, Sora a empunha para dar o combo final.thumb|left|200px|A Oblivio de Roxas *Oblivion Seria a Keyblade da Essência de Riku, é dada a ele por Roxas para ajudá-lo a derrotar os Neo-Shadows no Memory Skycraper. Aparece em Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts II, Chain of Memories e em 358/2 Days